


Isn't it obvious...?

by DivineRedhead



Series: The Girl Who Lived [17]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Apparently you can, Could you be anymore oblivious?, F/M, Golden Trio Bromance - Freeform, Harry is a girl, Lav-Lav/Won-Won breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineRedhead/pseuds/DivineRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron finally gets a bit of a wake-up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it obvious...?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.
> 
> the Girl Who Lived series is just a work of my making intended only for giggles.

Lavender is quite upset to learn that Ron has spent most of the afternoon in the Hospital wing, not as a patient, but seated at an unconscious Hermione's bedside. Although Harri's quick thinking with the Bezoar saved her life, it will be a few days yet before the bushy haired witch is completely recovered.

Suffice to say all the gift chocolate from the "Chosen One's" mystery suitors has been promptly disposed of.

"She's fine now, though isn't she?" the blonde sniffs, situating herself at the redhead's shoulder, as if that would somehow draw his attention away from the unconscious girl's side. Ginny curls her lip in disgust at the display but refrains from comment. There are teachers present, after all. "There's no reason to stick around."

Ron frowns, giving his girlfriend a look. Harri recognizes it as a sign the he is beginning to lose his patience with her; for all her boasting of their closeness, she is certain Lavender does not. "Hermione's my best friend!" he exclaims. "Her and Harri!"

"That's rich!" Lavender snorts. "Granger has barely spoken a word to you all term!"

"Not as though I've given her much of a chance to," Ron mutters, almost to himself. "I have been a bit preoccupied…"

Both Harri and Ginny roll their eyes heavily at this.

"Besides," he goes on. "Hermione's always been there for me when I needed her – I'd be a poor friend if I didn't do the same."

Lavender stares at him, her eyes narrowed keenly in suspicion. "Just friends…" she murmurs. "That's all…?"

The youngest Weasley boy flushes, gazing down at the pale hand laying limp against the bed. He feels an urge to take it up in his own, but resists – just only for a moment. "Of course…"

Delicate fingers twitch just slightly, curling slowly around his as the girl in the bed murmurs unintelligibly in her sleep.

"Hermione…?" Ron calls out hesitantly. Harri and the others lean in as well, ears straining to make sense of her mumbling.

Gryffindor's brightest witch lets out a quiet sigh of "Ron" before settling herself deeper into slumber once more.

Ginny looks like the cat that ate the canary. "I knew it," she whispers to herself.

"I knew it!" Lavender wails, stumbling back dramatically to the nearest wall with tears welling up in her eyes. "All this time – she was trying to take you away from me!"

Ron grimaces. "Lav, that's stupid…"

"Oh is it!" she snuffles. "Then tell me right now, Won-Won! If you had to choose to between me and Granger, who would it--?"

"Hermione."

All three (conscious) Gryffindor girls blink.

"Wha-wha…?" the blonde stammers.

Ron's face is flushed bright red, but his eyes are resolute. "Hermione is one of my best friends," he says calmly. "I'd always choose her."

A tense silence falls over the small corner of the wing before Lavender lets out a rather loud, distressing wail. Harri flinches at the sound, as do Snape and Slughorn. In a whirl of pigtails and ribbon, she pushes away from the wall, dashing past the professors and towards the door, sobbing all the way.

The Headmaster watches her go, a bemused expression upon his face. He lets out a sigh, although his eyes still twinkle. "Oh to be young and to feel Love's keen sting," he quips. Both Snape and McGonagall fix him with a look. He pretends not to notice. "I think it's best if we all take our leave and allow Miss Granger to rest,"

"I'd like to stay!" Ron blurts out, and then flushes again when all eyes land on him. "If that's alright."

"Ron…" Hermione murmurs again, tightening her grip on his hand.

Madame Pomfrey eyes their joined hands, before giving a prim nod. "Very well. You have another 20 minutes."

He thanks her, giving Harri and Ginny a nod. "See you back at the Common room, yeah?"

"Sure thing," Harri agrees, as she and Ginny follow the teachers to the exit. As they all step out into the hall, she lets out an amused snort. "It's about time he noticed how she feels about him!"

She continues walking, oblivious to the numerous dubious expressions being aimed her way.

~end


End file.
